Gulpin
/ |dexcekalos=098 |evointo=Swalot |gen=Generation III |species=Stomach Pokémon |type=Poison |metheight=0.4 m |imheight=1'04" |metweight=10.3 kg |imweight=22.7 lbs. |ability=Liquid Ooze Sticky Hold |dw=Gluttony |body=04 |egg1=Amorphous |color=Green |male=50 |evo= }} Gulpin (Japanese: ゴクリン Gokurin) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Gulpin is a green Pokémon with a black spot on its back. On top of its head there is a "feather" ﻿that is yellow, skinny and long. It has no eyes and it has small fat hands. It also shares similarity in appearance to the green Tamagotchi known as Kuchipatchi. Evolution Gulpin evolves into Swalot at level 26. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Route 110 |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Route 110 |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Great Marsh |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Great Marsh |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 3 (SoulSilver only) |hgssrarity=Swarm| |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |ruby=Virtually all of Gulpin's body is its stomach. As a result, it can swallow something its own size. This Pokémon's stomach contains a special fluid that digests anything. |sapphire=Most of Gulpin's body is made up of its stomach - its heart and brain are very small in comparison. This Pokémon's stomach contains special enzymes that dissolve anything. |emerald=This Pokémon's stomach fluid can even digest scrap iron. In one gulp, it can swallow something that is as large as itself. |firered=There is nothing its stomach can't digest. While it is digesting, vile, overpowering gases are expelled. |leafgreen=There is nothing its stomach can't digest. While it is digesting, vile, overpowering gases are expelled. |diamond=Almost all of its body is its stomach. Its harsh digestive juices quickly dissolve anything it swallows. |pearl=Almost all of its body is its stomach. Its harsh digestive juices quickly dissolve anything it swallows. |platinum=Almost all of its body is its stomach. Its harsh digestive juices quickly dissolve anything it swallows. |heartgold=It has a small heart and brain. Its stomach compromises most of its body, with enzymes to dissolve anything. |soulsilver=It has a small heart and brain. Its stomach compromises most of its body, with enzymes to dissolve anything. |black=Almost all of its body is its stomach. Its harsh digestive juices quickly dissolve anything it swallows. |white=Almost all of its body is its stomach. Its harsh digestive juices quickly dissolve anything it swallows. |black 2=Almost all of its body is its stomach. Its harsh digestive juices quickly dissolve anything it swallows. |white 2=Almost all of its body is its stomach. Its harsh digestive juices quickly dissolve anything it swallows. |x=It has a small heart and brain. Its stomach comprises most of its body, with enzymes to dissolve anything. |y=There is nothing its stomach can't digest. While it is digesting, vile, overpowering gases are expelled. |or=Virtually all of Gulpin’s body is its stomach. As a result, it can swallow something its own size. This Pokémon’s stomach contains a special fluid that digests anything. |as=Most of Gulpin’s body is made up of its stomach—its heart and brain are very small in comparison. This Pokémon’s stomach contains special enzymes that dissolve anything.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= }} Trivia Etymology The name "Gulpin" could have came from its eating habits. As shown in the anime, Gulpin tends to eat a lot and "gulps" its food whole. Its name could also be originated from the word "glutton". Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon